Help Me
by Jill Rocca
Summary: AU. Syaoran is an unpopular high school student with the hots for his classmate Sakura. Does she like him back? And what's up with his teacher and the principal, and why is the gym teacher so mad about it? [FxK, FxA, SxS]
1. Chemistry is the Key

**Help Me**

**By,**

**Jill Rocca**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know I'm insane, but as soon as I think of a story, I just _have_ to put it in words! Well I hope you enjoy this one, to whoever is reading this right now.**

**Warnings: Super AU, Fye/Kurogane, Fye/Ashura, Syaoran/Sakura. Also, title may be temporary.**

**Summary: AU. Syaoran is not the most popular boy in his high school and to make things worse, he's fallen for the cutest girl in school, Sakura. And Sakura thinks she may find him cute. One of their teacher's, Flowright-sensei is rumored to be dating the principal Ashura-sama, but is Ashura more perfect that he seems? The jealous gym teacher will most certainly be keeping his eyes on that one.**

* * *

**Lesson 1: Chemistry is the Key**

Fye D. Flowright toppled to the ground after he tripped over a chair in his lover's office. They had been kissing in between the bell schedule very hard and very passionately. It seemed that the lovers could not keep their hands off each other even for a moment.

They were so intensely into each other that sometimes it showed in the corridors whenever they talked between classes sometimes. Once they were caught sharing a lunch together on the roof by a couple of girls, so naturally rumors flew around the school every day. Everyone watched their every move.

"Let me help you," A hand was outstretched to Fye's form on the floor and he took it.

But instead of just a simple pull, he got a wrench and soon felt warm lips thrust onto his. Now he really liked Ashura, but sometimes enough was enough. But as Ashura pursued Fye with his tongue, he just decided to let him have what he wanted, even if he was tired.

Just then the bell rang, Fye felt a rush of gratitude towards the inanimate object, but that didn't stop Ashura from tickling his tonsils.

"Ash…ura…" Fye said between breaths.

Ashura let go slowly, not wanting to really let go of his lover, but asked, "What?"

"I've gotta…get to class…" Fye explained panting.

Ashura leaned in close. Fye knew a pink coloring was suffusing his pale cheeks. Ashura was so sexy with his long black hair tied back in a pony tail and his beautiful golden brown eyes. His tall figure towered over Fye and he had a great body underneath the blue suit he was wearing. Fye knew he was buff with his wide shoulders and great six pack from all those night's they had spent together, but that wasn't the point right now. The point was was that the teacher was late for his own class; not exactly setting a good example for the students.

"So what? Just pretend you're going home sick…" Ashura made to kiss him, but suddenly the door was banged open.

Fye turned and saw Kurogane, the gym teacher standing in the doorway looking annoyed with the pair of them.

"Excuse me, but don't you have a class to teach somewhere?" He asked. He turned to Ashura and looked angry, but Fye couldn't see why he would do that.

"Umm, right!" Fye said, practically sprinting towards the door. Behind him, he heard Kurogane asking about the new sports equipment they were going to be ordering for the upcoming sports festival.

Once Fye closed the office door, he leaned against it and sighed heavily. He quickly turned and ran down the hallways to get to his class, thinking all the way on how much he wanted to ask that Ashura stop being so aggressive with him.

---

"Were you eavesdropping on me Kurogane-san?" Ashura asked after he took his seat behind his broad desk in the middle of the large square office. It was quite the extravagant office for the prestigious private school that he was currently principal of. There was blue carpeting on the floor, with several large bookshelves on either side of the walls. To one side along the same wall as the door, there was a large and comfortable-looking couch. Most of the staff complained he spent more money on his own furnishings and comforts than he did the school.

When Kurogane didn't say anything, Ashura knitted his fingers together and said, "Well?" With a little more coolness in his voice than before. He never liked Kurogane, he was always looking for excuses to fire him, but the idiot gym teacher knew his game.

Kurogane folded his arms and looked his boss right in the eye and said, "You shouldn't be so aggressive with him."

Ashura smiled, "Hm, it's really not for you to but into my relationship when you've clearly lost the battle."

Kurogane stiffened and glared at him.

"Have I touched a nerve?"

Forget the new sports equipment, Kurogane was just going to leave. He couldn't stand this guy anyway. "The battle has just begun." He stated before he made his departure.

---

"Now, now class, settle down!" Called Syaoran Kinomoto's science teacher, Flowright-sensei.

He had been a full ten minutes late for the start of class, and his classmates had taken this opportunity to catch up on their social lives. As the class finally came to order, Flowright-san apologized for being so late, but headed on with their lessons in compounds and mixtures.

Syaoran sat up a little straighter and paid his utmost attention. This was the kind of thing Flowright-san had been trying to teach him during some of their after school sessions when Syaoran needed extra help. He was no good at science.

This was mainly because he couldn't pay attention for most of class since his main learning point was the girl of his dreams, Sakura Reed. She was most easily the cutest freshman in school.

With her short brown hair, beautiful jade green eyes, and her petite figure, boys couldn't help falling for her. Every time she smiled it was like all of your problems were suddenly solved. Every guy went for her—except Syaoran, who was too nervous. In all of two months she had been asked out by nearly every freshman. She always politely refused them though, always saying she was interested in someone else, but she would never let on who it was.

Thinking of how happy he felt that she would never choose someone to go out with, and imagining how he would react if she told him that the person she really liked was him, made him lapse out of attention to Flowright-san's speech.

That was until, "So next in your notes we'll be talking about Molecular Compounds, SYAORAN-KUN, PAY ATTENTION, and the thing that you must remember about molecular compounds is that…"

"Whoa!" Syaoran started. That had certainly caught him off guard.

The whole class shared a, "Huh!" around the room, but brushed it off and continued taking notes.

Syaoran looked down at his own paper and he had only managed to scribble down the definition for Mixtures, when he had completely side tracked to his thoughts on Sakura Reed.

Syaoran sighted and vowed to try harder in class. He didn't want to let Flowright-san down, even though he said he understood when Syaoran had admitted what caused his lack of concentration.

Nearly everyone was half-looking at Syaoran, and half-talking to their neighbors about what some people had noticed that Syaoran was staring at Sakura during the time before he regained his full attention to the class.

"Didn't you see he was staring at Sakura-chan?" One guy whispered behind him.

"Do you think he's gonna ask her out?" Another guy inquired.

"Yeah right like he has a chance," Said the guy to Syaoran's right not caring in the least that Syaoran was right next to him, hearing every word.

Syaoran vowed to be more private about his crush in the future.

---

As Sakura Reed and her best friends, Tomoyo, Misaki, the twins Freya and Chii, and Kobato were all grouped around each other in a circle on the roof top eating lunch together.

"Did you hear Sakura-chan? In class today, Syaoran-kun was staring at you, and that's why Flowright-sensei told him to pay attention to his notes!" Kobato informed he friend between munches.

Sakura turned a little pink, "Was he?" Syaoran was cute and all, but that didn't mean that he would like someone like Sakura, who was also very cute too. She always wondered if Syaoran had ever taken to noticing her, he had always seemed so fond of doing work. Well, that was until in eighth grade when she had shyly given him a box of homemade chocolates to try and tell him that she liked him, but had chickened out as soon as she handed him the chocolates.

Syaoran had been very polite to her on White Day giving her a small box of foreign chocolates, but said nothing about dating or anything. Sakura must have hurt his feelings she concluded. Syaoran was always the loner; he had never really received any chocolates the years before she had known him, so he must have thought that she felt sorry for him.

"Does Syaoran-kun like Sakura-chan?" Chii asked questioningly.

Sakura's heart went aflutter, especially as Misaki said that it would be cute if Syaoran liked her back, but just as Freya and Kobato were agreeing with her, Tomoyo cut in.

"Well I hope not!" Tomoyo said in a defiant voice.

They all shared a "Huh?"

Chii put her finger to her lips and cocked her head to one side and asked her, "Why not Tomoyo-chan?"

"Because that would mean," Tomoyo put her arms around her best friend as if trying to protect her from something, "That my Sakura would be taken away!"

"Eh?" Sakura asked looking extremely confused. The others followed suite except Freya who seemed to know what was going on. Freya always prided herself on knowing a lot of things that the others didn't, but she never said anything this time. She just stared at Tomoyo and Sakura for a minute and continued to chew her food.

* * *

**And that is the big finale to the first chapter, which I actually think DIDN'T SUCK! Woohoo! A first chapter that I actually liked. Well, I hope you all liked it too. Can't wait to post the next chapter! But I'm still crazy for taking on 15 on-going stories…but alas, I have a lot to bring to the table.**


	2. Extra Help

**Disclaimer: Argh, I forgot to ask what anyone thinks Ashura's last name should be…well, now what do you think? Because I have no idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Extra Help**

Syaoran reported directly after school to Flowright-san's classroom right after school to apologize and get extra help from his science teacher.

When he opened the door, he wasn't surprised to find his teacher sitting behind his desk and looking like he was expecting Syaoran to be there with a smile on his face.

"Ah, gomen nasai Flowright-san," Syaoran said bowing.

"It's okay, I should be sorry for embarrassing you."

"No, that was good. I was able to pay close attention after that," Syaoran assured him.

His teacher smiled again and then said, "Well now, shall we get started then?"

"Yes sir," Syaoran said, taking his usual seat next to his teacher.

As he began to explain the definitions and concepts he had covered in class, Syaoran couldn't help but notice a faint rumbling in one of his teacher's desk drawers.

After an hour of this, Syaoran popped the question, "Flowright-san what's that in your desk drawer?" He pointed to the drawer that was rattling the most.

Fye stared at it for a moment and then said, "Oh! Those are my robots," He said opening the drawer. "You guys have to keep quiet okay?"

Syaoran stared with wide eyes at the two robots. They were black and white and looked like…manjuu buns. They were small and round in shape with long feet, long ears pointed downwards, and very short arms. They also had a red spot, on the white robot, and a blue spot on the black one in the middle of their heads.

"Wow, did you—did you make these?" Syaoran asked astonished.

Fye smiled at him and said, "Yes I did. The black one's name is Soel, and the white one is Larg. Aren't they cute? I call them my 'Mokonas'!" He picked them up and out of their drawer and hugged them tightly. Then he sat them on the table for Syaoran to see.

"The blue and red spots are their energy source. Now, watch,"

Syaoran watched as Soel and Larg walked around on the desk, looking around at everything. When they looked back at his teacher, they sprang up, grabbed his face, and started nuzzling it.

"Fye!" They said in unison.

Fye laughed a little, "They have free will." Fye explained to Syaoran. "Guys look, this is Syaoran-kun!"

The two 'Mokonas' hopped off of Fye's face and surveyed Syaoran with interest. Syaoran stared back not knowing if he should do anything or not. He compensated for a long silence that followed between them.

"Syaoran!" They said springing up and grabbing Syaoran's face.

Syaoran who was so surprised nearly fell backward in his chair. When they finally got off of him, he was still amazed. Had Flowright-san built them all by himself?

"Sorry, they're usually more talkative than this." Fye said, feeling like he should apologize for their behavior.

Syaoran started asking, "They're so soft and light, did you make them—"

Before Fye cut him off with, "By myself? Yes I did."

"That's amazing Flowright-san!" Syaoran said excitedly. He definitely wanted to know more about their structure and how he gave them free will, but just then…

"Fye, someone is coming!" Soel said jumping up and down on the desk.

Fye's face suddenly looked about half-happy, half-upset. He asked, "Who is it?" In a monotone voice to Soel.

"I think it's Kurogane! But there's someone else coming too!" Soel said cheerfully, "I think it's Ashura, the principal!" He concluded still jumping up and down.

Fye looked surprised, "Oh, well then," He stood up and started closing his textbooks and said, "I think we'll leave it here for today Syaoran-kun," He wasn't even looking at Syaoran.

Syaoran stared at him for a moment, but then said, "Okay then," And he began to pack up his books.

"Can I ask you a favor Syaoran-kun?" Fye asked, still not looking at Syaoran, but at the Mokonas that he currently had in his hands.

"Yes,"

Fye extended the Mokonas to Syaoran and asked, "Could you take them home with you?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, yes of course!" Syaoran took them and placed them both in his bag.

"Now you two be nice to Syaoran-kun, all right?" Fye told them finally placing his usual smile onto his lips.

"Yes Fye!" They said in unison.

"Take care now," Fye said, as Syaoran was leaving out the door.

Syaoran waved and departed. As soon as he left the doorway however, he smacked right into someone who was coming in. He fell against the door to the classroom he had just closed.

A strong hand picked him up off the ground and brought him up to eye level. It was the gym teacher, Kurogane-san. He never really told them his last name; he just said 'Kurogane' was fine, so the students abided by that.

"What are you doing here?" Kurogane-san asked Syaoran somewhat menacingly.

"I was—"

"Kurogane-san! Please put Kinomoto-san down," Called a voice.

Syaoran looked down the hallways to his right and saw his principal, Ashura-sama, walking down the hallway towards them.

Kurogane looked highly annoyed by this man's presence, but he dropped Syaoran all the same. Syaoran stood up and recovered from the shock that Kurogane-san had sent him. He sighed as Kurogane-san let himself in Flowright-san's room and soon came face to face with his principal.

"Just what _were_ you doing in Fye's room?"

_Fye?_ He definitely had just called his teacher by his first name, but why? Were the rumors about them true?

"Err…sir!" Syaoran bowed in his principal's presence and said, "I was just receiving some extra help in class from him, that's all." Syaoran didn't lift his gaze from the floor. His father had told him to treat people like his principal with utmost respect.

"Hmm," Ashura pondered not knowing what to think. It was bad enough Kurogane made advances towards Fye any chance he got…and speaking of which, he was in the room with him right this very moment! "Right!" He went on hurriedly to the boy, "That's all very well, you may go!"

Syaoran made to walk away as Ashura-sama pulled open the lab room door.

He halted in his tracks when he heard Ashura-sama yelling, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing!"

Syaoran heard just enough to hear Kurogane-san saying menacingly, "I'm asking him a question, is that against school rules or are you just being too overprotective?"

Ashura-sama slammed the door shut after that and Syaoran took off running down the hallway towards the exit.

He had no idea what was going on, but he knew he had either get out of the way very fast or suffer the consequences to being in the middle of what sounded like the beginning of a very heated argument.

---

"I'm not being overprotective, I'm just asking you a question," Ashura said after he had slammed the lab room door. He didn't notice that from the force of the impact, a little crack was visible after the door had rebounded.

Kurogane smiled to himself wolfishly, "You were yelling at me, clearly you want to start an argument,"

Fye, standing behind his desk surveying the scene, saw Ashura's lips tighten as he searched his head for something to say. Fye not wanting a huge argument starting between them, he cut in.

"Maybe we should all just go home." He said picking up his bag off the floor. It didn't matter if he forgot something just as long as these two got out of the same room.

Ashura turned, faced his lover, and yelled, "Fye _shut up_! This doesn't concern you!"

Fye's eyes narrowed at the fact that Ashura, his own lover, would talk to him in such a way. He may be mad at Kurogane for something, but that was no reason to take it out on Fye.

Kurogane looked extremely angry now. And he felt angry too. How could this idiot be considered a good match for Fye? He was aggressive and self-serving. It was a wonder that Fye even stuck with him for even two days.

"That's funny," He said to Ashura and glaring in his direction, "I think it does."

Fye looked from one man to the other. They seemed to be having a stare down. An awkward silence passed between them. Ashura glared at Kurogane, and Kurogane glared at him right back. Fye could even see the electric rays pulsating through their gazes towards each other.

"Fine," Fye said breaking the awkward silence, "I'm going home." He strode passed the two of them. He was a little happy to see that they were shocked that the center of their argument was leaving them so quickly.

---

Sakura didn't know what to think. After cheerleading club had broken up, she had gone the roof top because she had felt dizzy. When she came back downstairs, she was surprised to see Syaoran running away from the science classroom and hearing someone yelling.

"Oh!" She said, scrunching up her eyes against the loud voice coming out the doorway.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing to Fye!" Said the loud voice.

"Nothing! I'm asking him a question!" Came a loud grunt from inside the room. After this remark, the door had been slammed forcefully.

She knew she shouldn't, but curiosity getting the better of her. She made her way silently to the door, which was ajar from the rebound of the force that struck the door.

She peered into the crack and saw her science teacher, the boy's gym teacher, and her principal all standing in the room. She was shocked to find Kurogane-san and Ashura-sama glaring at each other as if they wanted to kill each other. And poor Flowright-san behind his desk looking extremely upset and fearful.

Gathering the look in their facial expressions, she gathered that the fight was about Flowright-san. Wondering what could make the two other men want to fight about Flowright-san, she listened further.

She didn't get much out of what they were saying, but it confirmed her first suspicion; that the fight was about Flowright-san. She felt extremely bad for Flowright-san when Ashura-sama had told him to shut up so menacingly. No one should be treated like that.

"Where are you going?" Ashura-sama asked after Flowright-sama had proposed his leave.

"He said he was going home, where do you think he's going?" Kurogane-san asked angrily.

Sakura saw Ashura-sama glaring in Kurogane-san's direction, but didn't say anything. She then heard footsteps coming towards the door. Sakura stiffened. This must be the moment where Flowright-san made his grand exit.

She turned around and made her way to go hide behind a wall close by, but she stopped in her tracks as Ashura-sama said, "Wait!"

Sakura stiffened and turned, sure she was getting caught for spying, but when she turned around fully, she saw that the door wasn't pulled open, so she figured Ashura-sama must have been talking to Flowright-san. She went back to the door and listened further.

"You're my lover, are you going to let this idiot get the better of you?" Ashura-sama was saying.

Sakura gasped loudly and covered her mouth hastily. Oh why had she let that slip out now? She figured that anyone would with shocking news like that, but it was still bad to do things like that now.

There was a silence in the room and Sakura clutched to her mouth tightly.

"I'm not letting Kurogane-san get the better of me!" Flowright-san said to end the silence.

Sakura let out a small sigh of relief, but frowned at the tone in Flowright-san's voice. It was pleasant and cheerful...but why?

"It would be unpleasant if I had to sit here and listen to you arguing." Flowright-san went on, still in that overly cheerful voice. It was sad for Sakura to listen to. It was as if Flowright-san knew what he would be getting into if he stayed, wished it wouldn't happen, but also didn't want to leave even though he had to.

"Hey! Sakura! I've been looking all over here for you! What are you doing by that door?" Called a voice down the hallway.

Sakura's heart stopped. She turned to her left to see her brother Touya down the hallway. Great time for Dad to tell him to go pick Sakura up now. And why couldn't he have been discreet about it. But there was no time to be thinking about that now. All of a sudden he heart rate when right up. She felt the heat rising in her cheeks and the dizziness in her head as she stood up quickly.

She tore down the hallway and Touya followed her just barely keeping up. She didn't slow down until she was out of the building and five blocks away from the school.

"And just…what…the hell…was that about?" Touya panted as soon as he caught up to his sister.

* * *

**Ah, TBC, sorry to cut off right there, but there you have the second chapter. And by the way, nothing will develop between Sakura and Syaoran as their blockade against their relationship _YET_. I'm sorry not many could see that in the _first_ chapter.**


End file.
